ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
The End of an Era
The End of an Era is the seventy-ninth episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot At Ben 10,000's Headquarters in the future, Dr. Animo is seen using a Technobug trying to break into a room. Suddenly, Ben 10,000 as Humungoopsaur and Kai Green appear telling him to stop but Dr. Animo soon starts to attack them. The door opens and Dr. Animo intends to slow them down using a couple of Mutant Frogs. Kai comments on how Humungoopsaur has "weird enemies" but Humungoopsaur says he doesn't pick them. Inside of the room, Dr. Animo is seen trying to activate the Chronoporter and Humungoopsaur and Kai break in after taking down the Mutant Frogs. Dr. Animo gets inside of the Chronoporter, intending to get the A.R.C. Project in hopes of creating an army of mutant creatures. Dr. Animo disappears and Humungoopsaur transforms back into Ben 10,000. Suddenly, the Chronoporter activates again and it turns out that it's Spanner who has captured Dr. Animo. Ben 10,000 and Kai are surprised to see Spanner again after not seeing him for a long time and Spanner (who is handcuffing Dr. Animo) says he has been busy. Ben 10,000 thanks Spanner for the assistance and Kai says they'll drop Dr. Animo at Plumber Headquarters when they stop by. Spanner knows that Max is retiring and Kai is surprised to hear that Spanner knows about it. Spanner defends himself saying it's all over the Extranet and Ben 10,000 calls for his son. Ken eventually appears saying he was looking for the Omnitrix but Kai takes it away saying he is still grounded. The group then takes the teleporter with Dr. Animo away to Plumber Headquarters. At Plumber Headquarters, Blukic is seen greeting the group and Ben 10,000, Kai, and Ken all walk forward. Rook is surprised to see Ben 10,000 is on time and Ben 10,000 asks Rook if he is ready to fill Max's shoes. Rook acts like he doesn't know what the expression means but Ben 10,000 gets tricked saying Rook has "got him again". Max tells Rook he will do fine and Ben 10,000 presents Dr. Animo as a "gift." Dr. Animo is saddened that Max is retiring saying it won't be the same without him and Max tells Dr. Animo they have his room ready for him. Dr. Animo is taken away and Ben 10,000 shares a friendly confrontation with Kevin. Ben 10,000 asks Kevin if he is taking over Rook's old job and Kevin says that someone has to watch over the Rooters. Kai greets Gwendolyn who the latter says she would've finished her classes earlier. Soon, the others start to gather around and Kevin says that the "President of Earth" is about to arrive. J. Jonah Jones is seen doing a coverage on the President of Earth but is irritated when Will Harangue forgot to put in a SIM card. Suddenly, the door opens with some more Techadon Robots and the President of Earth turns out to be Argit who greets everyone. Elsewhere in the air ducts, Subdora is seen and she goes further inside using her invisibility powers to sneak past some Plumbers. Subdora enters a room with a vault and, on top of Plumber HQ, Maltruant, with Exo-Skull, is seen. Maltruant gives Subdora instructions on what to do next and Exo-Skull is getting worried asking Maltruant what are they waiting for. Maltruant says he is waiting for a random event to occur that no one else will suspect (except for him being a time traveler). Maltruant then turns his attention to the Sun that is giving off solar flares. Inside Plumbers HQ, Ben 10,000 sarcastically greets Argit and Argit comments he is still the "same Argit" much to Kevin's worry. Ken hugs Argit but Argit wonders where his Omnitrix is. Ken says his parents took it away and Argit assures him he will get it back. Suddenly, the alarm turns on and Rook identifies that the Sun is releasing a massive solar flare. The power soon goes out and everyone inside starts to go into panic. Max tells everyone to calm down and everything will be fine. Rook is worried about the life support system being down and Kevin says that they should keep it to themselves. In another room, Subdora enters the vault and grabs the Anihilaarg. Max says he will go into the power room and reset the power breakers that will restore everything. Ben 10,000 wants to go with him but Max refuses as he will need Ben 10,000 and the others to keep everyone else calm. Subdora tells Maltruant that she has the Anihilaarg but the Dwarf Star she has is a fake. Maltruant is upset saying he knows that he sensed the Dwarf Star and begins to search again. However, Gwendolyn can sense that Maltruant is looking for the Dwarf Star and that he is on top of Plumbers HQ. Gwendolyn tells Ben 10,000 and Kai to head to the top while she searches for Kevin to do the same. Meanwhile, Maltruant has sensed where the Dwarf Star is located and tells Subdora to head to the hanger level and wait for further instructions. Subdora goes into hiding after seeing Max and Exo-Skull offers to find the Dwarf Star himself. Subdora then unlocks the cell containing Dr. Animo and leaves. Dr. Animo grabs Max and starts to attack him. Max fights back and eventually knocks Dr. Animo's head off and locks him back in his cell. In the other room, Ken is seen trying to lead everyone down to the hanger deck and, suddenly, Exo-Skull crashes in. Exo-Skull asks for the Dwarf Star but Ken has no idea where it is. Exo-Skull charges at Ken and Max manages to turn back on the power enabling the artificial gravity feature. Exo-Skull crashes onto the ground and Ken leaves after taunting Exo-Skull. Maltruant tells Exo-Skull that the Dwarf Star is on the hanger deck and tells him to hurry. Outside, Gwendolyn puts up a barrier that provides her, Ben 10,000, and Kai with some air and it appears to be two Maltruants confronting the group. Maltruant says he is able to time shift rapidly to make it seem he's appearing everywhere. Ben 10,000 tries to transform into an alien but his Biomnitrix isn't working. Kai believes the solar flare is the cause and Ben 10,000 wonders how Maltruant is still functioning. Maltruant says he has skipped over that moment in time so he is still working. Gwendolyn tries to fire a spell at Maltruant but it goes through one of his time shift copies. Gwendolyn fires some more but Maltruant slows down the time to dodge. He slows down time again and starts to outmatch Ben 10,000's group. Ben 10,000's Biomnitrix starts to work and transforms into Atomic-X and fires a blast at Maltruant. Inside the hanger deck, Rook is instructing the other people to board the escape ships and Ken tells Rook that Exo-Skull is coming. Argit appears saying he is being chased and Kevin is annoyed at Argit's actions. Soon, Exo-Skull crashes through Argit and his Techadon Robots and takes the Dwarf Star that was around Argit's neck. Exo-Skull attaches the Dwarf Star onto him and it increases his power tenfold. Exo-Skull easily takes down the Techadon Robots and Kevin angrily asks Argit what he did. Argit says he took the Dwarf Star and made it into a necklace. Exo-Skull rams into Rook and Argit runs away into an escape ship. Kevin is also taken down by Exo-Skull and Subdora eventually appears beside him who both agree to meet Maltruant on top of the headquarters. Outside, Atomic-X, Kai, and Gwendolyn are still battling Maltruant but Maltruant still has the upper hand by using his time powers. Spanner eventually appears much to Atomic-X's shock and Atomic-X blocks a shot from Maltruant that causes him to transform back into Ben 10,000. Spanner yells out for his dad and it is then revealed that Spanner was Ken. Ben 10,000 wonders why Ken hasn't told him before and Ken says that after he took away his Omnitrix, Ken wanted to prove to him that he can be a hero. Ken then says that Professor Paradox gave him a time shift device and Ben 10,000 tells Ken to get help. Ken doesn't want to leave him but Ben 10,000 demands that he must go. Ken disappears and Maltruant starts to fight Ben 10,000, Kai, and Gwendolyn again. Maltruant manages to freeze them in time and says that no one can stop him. Suddenly, Spanner appears with present Ben and Rook on their Time Cycles and Maltruant replies "Me and my big mouth". Ben taunts Maltruant but Maltruant remembers Ben's quips being better with Skurd saying the same much to Ben's annoyance. Exo-Skull and Subdora appear and Exo-Skull comments on how the Dwarf Star is great. Maltruant takes the Dwarf Star from Exo-Skull and the Anihilaarg from Subdora. Maltruant tells them to keep Ben's group busy while he works on his two newly obtained objects. Spanner summons some Techadon Robots to attack but Maltruant ends up seemingly destroying most of them. Maltruant then tosses the time frozen Ben 10,000, Kai, and Gwendolyn into space and Spanner tells Rook to save them. Rook uses his Proto-Tool to latch onto Kai but Subdora kicks him from behind. The Techadon Robots reform and Exo-Skull targets Ben. Ben hopes to transform into an alien that can fly and transforms into Whampire, much to his delight. Whampire attempts to hypnotize Exo-Skull by latching a Corruptura onto him but it has no affect. Subdora says he doesn't have much of a mind to control but Exo-Skull assures her that it's the armor and knocks Whampire away. Subdora continues to fight Rook but ends up knocking herself back with her own blaster. The Techadon Robots save Ben 10,000, Kai, and Gwendolyn and take them inside of the headquarters. Meanwhile, Maltruant is continuing to work on the Anihilaarg and Dwarf Star and is almost done. Whampire latches a Corruptura onto Subdora and has her attack Exo-Skull. However, Exo-Skull continues his rampage and Skurd has an idea by giving Whampire Diamondhead armor. Whampire wonders what to do and Skurd tells him to "use his head". Rook captures Subdora and Whampire rams headfirst into Exo-Skull knocking him out. Whampire transforms back into Ben and Maltruant tells them to drop their weapons. Maltruant freezes up Spanner and threatens to kill him if Ben and Rook don't drop their weapons. Ben and Rook do so and Ben asks what Maltruant wants. Maltruant says he needs a little more time and starts to count down. Eon suddenly appears with a Time Beast and Maltruant gets onto it and thanks Eon for his assistance. However, Maltruant threatens to send Eon back to his time. Eon is angered, saying they had a deal. Maltruant simply says that life is unfair and sends Eon away. Maltruant then leaves in time and Ben looks on, shocked. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Spanner is revealed to be Ken Tennyson. *Maltruant combines the Anihilaarg and the Dwarf Star into a weapon. Character Debuts *Rook Blonko (Future) *Argit (Future) *J. Jonah Jones Biomnitrix Alien Debuts *Humungoopsaur Characters Future Characters *Ben 10,000 *Kai Green *Ken Tennyson *Rook Blonko (first appearance) *Gwendolyn Tennyson (first reappearance) *Kevin Levin (first reappearance) *Plumbers **Max Tennyson (first reappearance) **Blukic **Magister Patelliday (cameo) **Bryk (cameo) **Molly Gunther (cameo) **Zorian (cameo) **Magister Arnux (cameo) **Elliot (cameo) *Argit (first appearance) *Techadon Robots *J. Jonah Jones (first appearance) *Will Harangue *Mr. Baumann (cameo) *Sheelane (cameo) *Deefus Veeblepister (cameo) *Fergi (cameo) *Chicken Alien (cameo) *Cow Alien (cameo) *Queen Voratia Rumbletum (cameo) *Sergeant Cast Iron (cameo) *Sergeant Cookmeister (cameo) *Private Brownbag (cameo) *Vexx (cameo) *Malice (cameo) *Caitiff (cameo) *Poltroon (cameo) *K8-E (cameo) *Orange-Worst (cameo) *Judge Domstol (cameo) *Parts Dealer (cameo) *Collectimus (cameo) *Gar Red Wind (cameo) *Starbeard (cameo) *Gil Steptoe (cameo) *Y-it (cameo) *Tummyhead (cameo) Present *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Skurd Villains *Maltruant *Exo-Skull *Subdora *Eon *Time Beast *Dr. Animo *Mutant Frog *Technobug Aliens Used By Ben 10,000 *Humungoopsaur (first appearance; off-screen transformation) *Atomic-X By Ben *Whampire By Skurd *Diamondhead Quotes Naming and Translations Trivia *At the beginning of the episode, Dr. Animo is seen going back into the past, but was captured and returned by Spanner moments later. From Spanner's point of view, this was right after the events of Animo Crackers. *During production this episode was named "So Glad We Had This Time Together".File:Cerebrocrustacean incidental OV 1.png **Strangely, numerous models from unrelated episodes are listed as being from this episode. References Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 8 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Time War Arc Category:Episodes Written by David McDermott Category:Episodes Directed by Jae Woo Kim Category:Two Part Episode